In Aeternum Te Amabo (I'll Love You Forever)
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: "Dengarkan aku, Kook. Hei, dengarkan aku," . . . "I fell in love with you cause of the million things you never knew you were doing. Saranghae, maeil-maeil." ... (Vkook/ Oneshot/ Sequel From A Supplementary Story)


"Dengarkan aku, Kook. Hei, dengarkan aku,"

" _I fell in love with you cause of the million things you never knew you were doing. Saranghae, maeil-maeil_."

.

.

.

 **Bulletproof Boys Scout Belongs to Themselves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Aeternum Te Amabo**

 **(Aku Akan Mencintaimu Selamanya)**

.

.

A Sequel from A Supplementary Story

Dedicated to myself and Taekook/Vkook Shippers around the world who can read fanfic in Bahasa :')

Selamat Membaca

(Dengan semangkuk makaroni atau kacang sangrai dan musik pasti lebih nikmat)

* * *

Tidak banyak yang Taehyung ketahui tentang Jungkook sebelum mereka menikah. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Taehyung hanya melihat Jungkook sebagai bocah bengal yang cantik dan mampu membarut habis perasaannya, menyihir matanya agar tidak bisa berkedip dan memuja dalam- dalam. Akan tetapi, kini Jungkook bukan hanya sekedar bocah bengal. Jungkook adalah bocah tengil Taehyung. Orang yang sama yang akan menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dari tempatnya bekerja dengan senyuman, memberi ciuman di dahi sebelum Taehyung tidur, menendang betis Taehyung jika pulang kemalaman dan orang yang akan merajuk karena Taehyung selalu marah jika Jungkook membawa pulang kucing liar sehabis lari pagi.

Jungkook adalah kejutan bagi Taehyung. Terkadang ia bisa menjelma menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat dari Taehyung, namun di saat yang lain Jungkook bisa menjadi pemuda yang malu karena ketahuan menatap wajah Taehyung dalam kekaguman. Jungkook bisa berteriak dan berdebat dengan Taehyung untuk selanjutnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Taehyung dan menuntut sebuah ciuman panas. Jungkook seperti sebuah manekin. Cantik dan sedikit kaku. Akan tetapi, sekali kau memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arahmu, Jungkook tidak akan berpaling pada yang lain. Selama yang 'lain' itu tidak melampaui level keren Kim Taehyung.

Oleh karena itu, Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera menikahi Jungkook dan tidak memberi kesempatan Jungkook untuk jatuh cinta kepada _namja_ lain. Di luar sana adalah dunia yang terlalu liar untuk Jungkook. Setidaknya menurut Taehyung. Jungkook bisa saja membuat laki-laki dan perempuan untuk merangkak dan bergelung dibawah kakinya jika saja Jungkook lebih telaten memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Taehyung lah yang lebih dulu menemukan Jungkook daripada semua gabungan orang malang di luar sana.

Jungkook pernah berkata jika Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat melambungkan Taehyung sampai menyentuh atmosfer bumi kecuali pernyataan yang mengindikasikan jika Taehyung adalah segala yang bertema pertama bagi Jungkook. Segalanya. Baik hal yang bersifat formal sampai yang liar sekalipun. Pada hari berikutnya, Jungkook gemetaran karena salah satu temannya di sekolah barunya dengan lancang mengatakan " _First love never last_ ". Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya dan Jungkook sempat terpikir untuk melabuhkan hati kepada orang lain jika benar ' _First Love Never Last_ ' berlaku dan Taehyung bukan lah orang yang akan menghabiskan hidup dengannya. Namun, pada sebuah malam, dimana Jungkook pergi tidur lebih dulu dan mendiamkan Taehyung sejak makan malam, Taehyung naik ke kamar Jungkook dan membisiki Jungkook dengan kata-kata yang tidak akan Jungkook lupakan sampai bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

* * *

"Kook, aku pulang."

Sudah sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, Taehyung hampir setiap hari mendapati punggung seorang namja, Kim Jungkook, selalu menyambut kepulangannya dari tempat kerja, entah itu dari kantor ataupun dari tempatnya mengajar. Jungkook biasanya akan berdiri membelakangi Taehyung, berkutat dengan bahan makanan di dapur kemudian baru akan berbalik karena terusik sebab Taehyung bersenandung dan memasukkan nama Jungkook semaunya ke dalam lirik lagu yang Taehyung nyanyikan secara ngawur.

Taehyung selalu menganggap dirinya bisa bernyanyi dan seorang komposer yang hebat kendati tidak pernah belajar tentang musik. Tidak lebih hebat dari Kim Namjoon memang, sepupu Taehyung, tapi setidaknya Taehyung pernah memainkan genre music EDM dengan _saxophone_ di pesta perayaan pernikahannya sendiri. Namjoon jelas tidak bisa melakukannya dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Taehyung mengernyit ketika mendapati sosok yang membelakanginya sama sekali tidak familiar di matanya. Jungkook tidak memiliki bahu selebar itu, potongan rambutnya pun beda. Jungkook sekarang punya rambut coklat yang mengembang yang lucu, bukan sehitam jelaga dan tipis seperti yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kook-"

"Apa?"

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Bukan wajah ini yang ingin dilihatnya. Ini bukan Jungkooknya yang pemarah namun imut. Yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar kucing galak sungguhan,

"Seokjin- _hyung_? Kenapa di sini- memasak pula? Mana Jungkook?"

Mata hazel Taehyung bergulir ke sana kemari guna mencari pemuda yang sudah ia nikahi 4 tahun yang lalu tersebut. Menikah atas kehendak Taehyung lebih tepatnya. Taehyung melangkah panik, ketika tidak mendapati sosok Jungkook di apartemen mereka.

"Jungkook- _ie_ sedang bersama Jisoo di kamar kalian. Aku tidak tahu yang mereka lakukan, coba kau cek sendiri," kata Seokjin sambil menambahkan saus ke spageti buatannya.

Taehyung melonggarkan dasinya dan menyingkap rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang ke belakang. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari dari tadi sedang menelungkupkan badan di samping anak perempuan berusia 6 tahunan. Kim Jisoo, anak angkat Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. Jungkook dan Jisoo sedang bermain _game_ di tablet milik Jungkook.

"Kook-"

" _Hyung_ \- kau sudah pulang?! Beri aku waktu sebentar, aku akan merapikan kamar ini. Kami sedikit membuat kekacauan," Jungkook bergegas melipat beberapa potong selimut dan membenahi juluran seprei yang keluar dari batas teritorialnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menghampiri Taehyung dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta tas ransel jinjing Taehyung. Pemuda yang kini berusia 22 tahun itu menarik pelan dasi Taehyung dan mengalungkannya ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Sesekali ia melirik Jisoo yang nampaknya tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengantisipasi kemungkinan jika Taehyung akan merajuk karena Jungkook mengajak Jisoo ke kamar. Taehyung itu tidak terlalu suka pada anak kecil. Menurutnya anak kecil itu berisik, rewel dan sewenang-wenang. Jungkook sudah mengidentifikasi hal tersebut sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di pantai Heaundae. Taehyung membuat seorang anak kecil menangis hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

"Tidak usah dirapikan. Ajak pembawa kekacauan itu keluar," sahut Taehyung tanpa minat. Agak terkesan kurang peduli,

"Sebentar-"

Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan mengizinkan dirinya untuk bermain dengan anak kecil di dalam kamar,

"Ciuman selamat datang?!" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya kepada Jungkook.

Tidak-tidak. Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung yang tidak suka anak kecil. Jungkook salah karena sudah berharap yang bukan-bukan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu meraih kepala Taehyung dan mengelus surai kelabu pria itu kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Sekarang kau boleh membawa pergi monster itu."

Terkadang Jungkook ingin sekali memukul kepala Taehyung. Dulu, saat mereka menikah, Taehyung bilang akan mengadopsi anak sebanyak mungkin tapi nyatanya sampai empat tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah membahas soal anak. Masalah anak akan di bahas ketika Jungkook merajuk dan iri karena Seokjin sudah memiliki Jisoo, lalu Jimin, teman Taehyung yang sekarang tinggal di Daegu dan menikah dengan Yoongi, orang yang namanya pernah Taehyung pakai untuk menipu Jungkook, punya bayi kecil bernama Jihoon. Jimin lebih sering memanggilnya Woozi. Sedangkan dirinya, tidak punya apa-apa selain seorang suami aneh yang kerjanya hanya memaksa Jungkook melakukan ini dan itu setiap hari, minta dipeluk setiap nonton TV dan memaksa untuk berkencan di malam Jumat tanpa alasan.

"Pria jahat," gumam Jungkook.

Sementara itu Taehyung mengusap mukanya sembari memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang membujuk Jisoo. Jisoo nampaknya sudah sangat nyaman berada di atas ranjang Jungkook dan Taehyung sehingga saat Jungkook membujuknya keluar, anak itu meronta dan meremas seprai.

Jungkook melotot kepada Taehyung saat dirinya membopong tubuh kecil Jisoo keluar. Pemuda itu tak lupa mengambil mantel Jisoo yang jatuh di lantai kamarnya dengan menggunakan ujung kaki.

"Kim Taehyung adalah pria jahat," ulang Jungkook sekali lagi.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya setelah Jungkook keluar melewati pintu. Ia lelah sekali.

* * *

Keseharian Jungkook berubah. Ia bukan lagi pencopet yang harus main kucing-kucingan dengan aparat penegak hukum, ia tidak lagi berkelahi dengan preman seberat 95 kilogram, ia sudah berhenti memantau dompet tebal seseorang yang terselip ketat di belakang celana atau mengintip malu dari balik tas belanja. Dompet Kim Taehyung lain cerita.

Ia kini adalah Kim Jungkook, mahasiswa teknik informasi, pemilik toko bunga 'Red Eden', dan tentu saja ia adalah istri dari Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang mengaku biseksual dan Jungkook ambil dompetnya empat tahun lalu.

Rumah tangga Jungkook dan Taehyung terbilang harmonis meskipun seringkali mereka bertengkar di depan umum hanya karena masalah kecil. Berdebat di depan bioskop karena tidak sepakat tentang film yang akan ditonton, bertengkar karena mereka mendukung idola yang berbeda dan juga masalah anak. Jungkook ingin bayi. Ia ingin menjadi orang tua sama seperti Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook laki-laki, ia adalah mantan atlet lari, pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo yang sudah jarang berlatih semenjak menikah, mantan copet pula, tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentuh ketika melihat Namjoon bermain dengan Jisoo ataupun Yoongi yang bermuka dingin namun sangat memanjakan Jihoon. Jungkook juga ingin melihat Taehyung akrab dengan anak kecil dan suatu saat nanti ia ingin melihat Taehyung menggendong seorang anak di atas bahunya bersama Jungkook yang berjalan disamping mereka.

Jungkook pernah sekali dua kali memaksa Taehyung untuk mengadopsi anak namun Taehyung selalu saja mengelak dan menyatakan ketidaksiapannya untuk menambah anggota keluarga mereka. Sejak saat itulah, Jungkook tidak pernah memaksa Taehyung untuk berpendapat tentang masalah adopsi atau bahkan mengambil hak asuh seorang anak. Jungkook akan menikmati kesenangannya bersama anak kecil tanpa pernah bisa memiliki mereka.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Jungkook mulai tidak sabar, bung."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan mengambil gelas anggur yang baru saja diisi dengan _Wine_ Merlot yang berwarna biru tua. Pria yang kini berusia 28 tahun itu menggoyangkan gelasnya dan meneguk anggurnya perlahan. Makan malam ala suami-suami dengan Kim Namjoon entah kenapa selalu membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Taehyung. Sejak dulu, sosok Namjoon selalu menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan bagi Taehyung. Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana saudara sepupunya itu selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk berhasil membuat Kim Seokjin yang terkenal pro dengan para lelaki anti-Namjoon di bangku kuliah, berbalik menyukainya. Kim Namjoon juga adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengangkat tangannya dan mengajukan diri untuk menyanyikan lagu pernikahan untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa susahnya sih memberikan dia seorang bayi, Tae?"

"Jungkook belum siap, _Hyung_. Anak itu bisa saja melalaikan kuliahnya. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang bisa membagi konsentrasi dengan baik. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik," Taehyung menggoyangkan gelasnya lagi sembari mengecek _handphone_ -nya yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kau bahkan masih memanggilnya anak-anak. Aku rasa dia cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang orang tua. Belakangan ini, dia sering menelepon Jin dan mengundang Jisoo untuk ke rumah. Kurasa dia kesepian, _man_."

"Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini. Jadwal mengajarku semakin padat dan perusahaan _Appa_ juga menyita perhatianku."

"Lepaskan salah satunya, Tae. Kau tidak sanggup mengajar sekaligus mengelola perusahaan."

"Jungkook tidak keberatan kok."

"Karena kau menyukainya. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang mengekang keinginan orang lain. Aku mengenalnya. Aku melewatkan 4 tahun hidupku untuk mendengarkan cerita Jin tentang Jungkook. Jujur saja, Jin lebih peduli pada Jungkook daripada padaku, " Namjoon tergelak dan meniup poni rambutnya yang kini berwarna _dark_ _chocolate_ dengan semburan asap rokok. Pria tinggi itu merokok di balkon sebuah restoran bersama Taehyung.

"Jungkook cukup banyak berkorban demi dirimu."

"Aku selalu menjadi pria jahat baginya," Taehyung merogoh rokok yang ada di saku jaketnya. Pria itu mencari-cari pemantik di saku celananya.

"Kau jarang merokok belakangan ini?!" Namjoon meniup asap rokok ke udara sekali lagi.

"Jungkook protes. Dia bilang rambutku semakin bau," jawab Taehyung santai sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sudah terjepit diantara bibirnya,

"Sedikit merepotkan, huh? Dia punya kemiripan dengan Jin-ie," kata Namjoon sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Jungkook itu selalu memberiku masalah, _Hyung_. Selalu. Jika kau tanya apakah dia tipe ideal seorang istri? Bukan. Tapi dia mengubah duniaku. Begitu saja. Dalam hitungan detik. Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padanya."

Namjoon menuangkan _wine_ lagi ke gelas Taehyung. _Wine_ yang ia dapat dari salah satu penyanyi yang menggunakan jasa Namjoon untuk menggarap _single_ -nya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, bung," Namjoon mengangkat gelasnya sebagai isyarat untuk mengajak Taehyung bersulang, "Lalu bagaimana dengan perkara anak itu?"

"Kau lihat sajalah nanti."

.

.

.

Pada sebuah pagi Jungkook cukup terkejut karena melihat Taehyung tidak bangun pagi. Prianya itu masih setia bergelung di kasur, tidur damai dengan piyama di bagian perut yang tersingkap. Taehyung belakangan ini jadi agak aneh. Jungkook tidak lagi mendapati Taehyung yang rajin bercukur di depan cermin, ia tidak lagi mendapati Taehyung yang berkutat dengan kertas tugas, Taehyung sesekali hanya akan mengecek _handphone_ -nya dan mengambil beberapa kertas tipis berisi angka-angka. Saat Jungkook bertanya ada apa, Taehyung hanya akan tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Jungkook serta mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat lapar. Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Taehyung memang ahli dalam bicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal sebagai pengalih pembicaraan. Siapa yang percaya bahwa pria 28 tahun itu adalah seorang dosen muda jika tingkahnya sangat jauh dari kata cerdas.

Kekhawatiran Jungkook tidak hanya sampai disitu. Pada siang harinya, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook pergi dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk memakai _hoodie_ _stripped_ hijau dan kuning miliknya yang dibelikan Taehyung saat menemaninya, Jin dan Jisoo mencari kado untuk ulang tahun Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , kita mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jungkook. Ekspresi wajah Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung dan menyentuh pelan dagu Taehyung yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut halus,

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?"

"Kita pergi untuk mengambil hadiah untuk seseorang," jawab Taehyung dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Jungkook tidak mau begitu saja percaya dengan kata-kata Taehyung, "Ini bukan akal-akalanmu untuk kencan di hari Jumat kan?" Jungkook memincingkan mata.

"Kujelaskan kalau kita sudah sampai ditujuan. _Deal_?"

" _Deal_. Cepat ngebut. Aku mau dengar penjelasanmu dalam 15 menit."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook dan melajukan mobilnya sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Jungkook lalu menciumnya lembut. Pria itu memelintir setir mobil seperti pembalap profesional lalu mencium tangan Jungkook lagi.

"Fokus, _Hyung_. Kita bisa menabrak," Jungkook melepas tangan Taehyung dan dengan sikap cekatan mengarahkan kepala Taehyung untuk memandang ke depan, bukan ke wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya nanti kita mati bersama. Semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu kedengarannya indah."

"Kau sudah gila, Kim."

Taehyung tergelak dan menyetel radio kencang-kencang dan memaksa Jungkook menyanyi sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Berkali-kali Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung lalu ke bangunan sederhana yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi menyambut Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook pernah melihat orang ini disaat keluarga Kim memberikan sebuah toko bunga kepada Jungkook. Orang itu pengacara keluarga Kim Taehyung. Hati Jungkook membesar ketika mendapati sebuah fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan dan ada pengacara Kim Taehyung di sana. Jungkook mengguncang tubuh suaminya pelan.

" _Hyung_ , kita ke sini untuk-"

"Membahagiakan seorang anak, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Kau kan tidak suka anak-anak-"

"Tapi kau suka. Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak setelah kelulusanmu tapi aku rasa kita tidak bisa menyiksa Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ lebih lama lagi," Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Jisoo tidak bisa kau ajak ke rumah terus. Sudah saatnya kita memiliki anak sendiri. Yang akan memanggilmu Mama mungkin," Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar karena tiba-tiba saja Jungkook memeluk lengannya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jungkook setengah menangis.

Pada hari itu, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook bertemu dengan seorang pengurus panti yang menghantarkan mereka kepada bayi laki-laki mungil berpipi merah berusia 2 bulan. Bayi itu terus tidur meski ada 4 orang yang mengerubunginya. Pengurus panti berkata jika anak itu sengaja dititipkan oleh ayahnya kandungnya di panti asuhan karena ayah si bayi sudah tidak sanggup menghidupi bayi itu lagi. Jungkook menyentuh pipi si bayi, tangannya reflek mengenggam tangan Taehyung ketika bayi itu menguap lebar lalu mencebikan bibir seperti ingin menangis.

"Kami belum memberinya nama," kata si pengurus pantai, "Aku akan senang sekali jika Tuan Kim berniat memberinya nama dan membesarkan anak ini dengan baik."

"Aku mau. Aku mau membesarkannya, _Hyung_. _Please_! Aku bisa. Ya? Kita memang tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan secara langsung kepada ratusan anak seperti janjimu dulu. Tapi, kita bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya. Pada Hansung," Jungkook mengenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Hansung?"

"Kim Hansung. Bagus kan? Sudah lama aku ingin menggunakan nama itu."

"Rupanya kau sudah merencanakan semuanya," Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook sudah 22 tahun, dan dia adalah pasangan hidup Taehyung namun tetap saja kesan anak-anak tidak pernah meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook tetaplah bocah tengil bagi Taehyung. Bajingan kecil yang mampu memaksa Taehyung selalu berkata 'iya' dan membuat Taehyung melakukan hal gila. Jungkook selayaknya aliran sesat karena dia mampu membuat seseorang menghamba tanpa menggunakan rasionalitas. Karena Jungkook bisa membuang semua kewarasan milik Taehyung. Begitulah Jungkook.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan apartemen milik Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sejak pernikahan mereka Jungkook tidak berniat untuk merenovasi tempat itu sedikitpun. Namun, sejak kedatangan Hansung, pemuda itu mulai menyisihkan waktu untuk mengecat sendiri ataupun mengatur ulang semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumah. Tanpa disangka, kehadiran Hansung memberikan suntikan semangat yang besar kepada Jungkook. Hari dimana Hansung dibawa ke apartemen, saat itu pulalah Jungkook berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan skripsinya. Tidak main-main, Jungkook memang menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik. Setelah kelulusannya Jungkook direkrut oleh perusahaan pembuat desain kartu ucapan terbesar di negaranya dan fokus untuk mengurus Red Eden, Hansung dan tentu saja Kim Taehyung.

.

.

" _Appa_ , brokoli. Tidak mau brokoli."

Kim Taehyung dengan santai menyendok sisa brokoli di piring anaknya, Kim Hansung. Hansung tumbuh menjadi anak berusia 4 tahun yang sehat dan begitu segar meski selalu menyisakan brokoli di piring makanan.

"Jungkook bisa memarahimu kalau sampai dia tahu kalau kau tidak memakan brokolimu lagi, Kim," kata Taehyung santai sembari melahap brokoli milik Hansung.

Sementara itu, tak berapa lama Jungkook datang dari dapur sembari membawa sepanci kecil sup. Jungkook mengenakan celemek berwarna biru langit. Rambutnya berwarna coklat terang. Tipe pria 26 tahun yang bahagia. Punya seorang anak berusia 4 tahun yang tampan dan suami aneh yang memanggil anaknya sendiri 'Kimchi'.

"Aku sudah selesai," Hansung mengangkat piringnya tepat kehadapan Jungkook.

"Kau makan brokolinya?"

Hansung menggeleng lalu menunjuk Taehyung, " _Appa_ yang makan."

"Kimchi yang menyuruhku. Jangan salah paham, Kook. Bukan aku tidak memperhatikan gizi Kimchi tapi-"

"Hansung, _Hyung_. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu. Pria kecil kita punya nama, dan namanya adalah Kim Hansung. Bukan Kimchi."

"Aku ingin menamainya Kimchi."

Jungkook mendengus. Berapa kali ia harus mendengar lelucon tentang Kimchi itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat seorang anak menjadi bahan tertawaan di sekolah, Kim Taehyung," kata Jungkook sambil mengusap bekas makanan di sudut bibir Hansung dengan tisu.

"Lain kali makan sayuran yang sudah aku masakkan untukmu, Hansung- _ah_. _Eomma_ tidak memasaknya untuk ayahmu. _Eomma_ memasaknya untukmu, Kim Hansung. Mengerti?"

Hansung mengangguk ketakutan. Kombinasi Jungkook dan nasihat soal makanan adalah masalah besar bagi keluarga Taehyung. Jungkook sangat memperhatikan asupan makan Hansung karena ia tidak ingin Hansung kelaparan pasalnya terkadang Hansung sering tidak makan jika tidak dipaksa.

"Jika Kimchi tidak mau memakannya ya biarkan saja. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk bisa memilih makanannya sendiri."

"Kau tidak mengerti masalah gizi anak-anak, _hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook tidak kalah sengit, "Kau tidak tahu."

"Setidaknya aku tahu cara mengurus bayi besar. Menyenangkannya, melindunginya, meniduri-"

Perkataan Taehyung belum selesai karena Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menendang betis Taehyung. Di samping mereka, Hansung malah bertepuk tangan melihat pertandingan MMA gratis di depan mata. Mereka berdua terkadang tidak sadar jika telah mengajarkan Hansung bagaimana cara memukul orang.

Taehyung selalu berkata jika Jin sebagai orang tua adalah penjelmaan dari kucing galak, ternyata Jungkook pun tidak kalah seram ketika sudah memiliki seseorang yang memanggilnya _Ma,_ hanya Ma. Tidak segalak Jin memang, tapi Jungkook tahu bagaimana menggunakan ekspresi marah, kecewa dan sedihnya untuk membuat Taehyung kalang kabut.

"Kook- _ie_ -Kook- _ie_."

Jungkook menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Beberapa bulan ini, Hansung mulai memanggil namanya seperti Taehyung. Anak itu meniru ayahnya dalam hal yang bahkan tidak Jungkook sangka. Caranya tersenyum, caranya merajuk, caranya memanggil Jungkook. Hansung mulai memanggil Jungkook dengan nama pemberian Taehyung dan Taehyung sepertinya tidak keberatan saat mengetahui Hansung meniru kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Taehyung sendiri pun tidak pernah mengajarkan Hansung untuk memanggil Jungkook dengan _Eomma_. Pria yang kini berusia 32 tahun itu secara terang-terangan memanggil Jungkook dengan nama aslinya atau terkadang 'Kook- _ie_ ' jika sedang ingin bermanja. Bahkan karena kebiasaan Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan nama aslinya tersebut, kata ketiga yang diucapkan Hansung setelah _Appa_ dan Ma adalah Kook- _ie_. Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun Jungkook bukan perempuan dan Taehyung sedikit keberatan jika Jungkook mulai menganggap dirinya sepenuhnya sebagai seorang ibu. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin Jungkook kehilangan identitasnya hanya demi posisi dalam pernikahan. Posisi Jungkook memanglah _bottom_ tapi ia tidak akan berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Ini _Eomma_ , Hansung- _ah_. Bukan Kook- _ie_. _Eomma_! Ayo ucapkan _Eomma_ ," paksa Jungkook.

"Kook, dimana kau meletakkan dasiku? Yang warna biru metalik?!" teriak Taehyung dari kamar.

" _Eomma_ , Hansung- _ah_ ," Jungkook masih membujuk Hansung yang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum susu dari botolnya.

"Kook, dasiku-"

" _Hyung_! Bisa kau diam sebentar?!" Jungkook berpaling dan membentak Taehyung.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung keluar dari kamar sambil mengancingkan kemejanya dan menggulung _cuff_ kemejanya keatas.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Taehyung. Pria itu terlihat mengedipkan mata beberapa kali karena tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook membentaknya.

"Ayo katakan _Eomma_. Sekali saja."

Ha! Jadi ini alasannya. Begitu pikir Taehyung. Pria awal 30-an itu mengusap wajahnya dan menggendong Hansung.

"Kook- _ie_ ," kata Taehyung pada Hansung.

Hansung melempar botol susunya dan bertepuk dengan semangat sambil menirukan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Kook- _ie_ Kook- _ie_ ," Hansung menoleh kepada Jungkook. Bocah 4 tahun itu tertawa lalu memanggil nama Jungkook sembari melebarkan tangan minta di gendong.

"Kook- _ie_!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa lagi. Terserah kalian saja," Jungkook memijat lehernya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kelelahan. Pagi ini, Hansung bangun pada pukul 4 pagi dan tidak tidur sampai sekarang. Terpaksa Jungkook pun tidak ikut tidur. Ia sudah membawa Hansung berbaring bersama Taehyung di kamarnya namun anak berpipi gembul itu nampaknya memang berniat menyiksa Jungkook dengan menangis keras dan mengajak bermain di depan TV pada pukul 5 pagi.

"Kau membuat Jungkook kelelahan lagi, jagoan?" kata Taehyung sembari menyerahkan Hansung ke gendongan Jungkook. Bocah itu menggeleng semangat lalu menyelipkan kepala kecilnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang menggelitik kulit leher Jungkook. Hansung memiliki rambut yang lumayan panjang. Sama seperti Taehyung. Bocah itu hampir menyerupai Taehyung dari segi penampilan. Namun, Hansung sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Jungkook. Ia juga tumbuh menjadi tipe pencemburu karena Hansung merasa jika Jungkook adalah miliknya.

Buktinya ia mendorong wajah Taehyung saat ayah itu mencoba mencium pipinya sekaligus bahu Jungkook.

"Mau Kook- _ie_. Tidak mau _Appa_."

" _Appa_ mau Jungkook dan Kimchi."

"Tidak mau _Appa_."

" _Hyung_ ~, jangan menggodanya. Hansung sudah mengantuk lagi. Biarkan aku menidurkanya sebentar," Jungkook menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu ke telinga Hansung.

"Setelah menidurkannya?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Ekspresi jahil melekat diwajahnya.

"Setelah menidurkannya?" Jungkook mengernyit, ia membenarkan posisi Hansung yang sudah mulai memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin kita bisa sedikit bermain," Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar, ia menurunkan sedikit wajahnya dan memberi tatapan mesum kepada Jungkook. Pria itu kemudian memberi tamparan ke bokong Jungkook.

Jungkook balas menyeringai dan mengenggam testis Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Jungkook merematnya tanpa ampun dan membuat Taehyung meringis dan berjengit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Siang malam kerjaanmu hanya memikirkan hal mesum saja. Pergi ke kantor dan berikan aku banyak uang, _Hyung_. Tahun depan Hansung sudah mulai sekolah dan pengeluaran kita akan semakin banyak. Oh ya, kita akan bermain nanti malam," Jungkook meremas testis Taehyung lebih keras, "jika kau membelikan aku miniatur Iron Man terbaru. Kuberikan pelayanan ekstra," Jungkook mengakhiri remasannya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil berlalu ke kamar Hansung.

"Akan kubelikan yang paling mahal," kata Taehyung bersemangat.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong ganti celanamu. Kau basah."

Taehyung mendengar tawa samar Jungkook dari kamar Hansung. Pria itu melihat celananya sendiri dan ikut tertawa. Jungkook dan segala tingkahnya yang terbaca mampu membuat Taehyung begitu gemas dan ingin memakan Jungkook setiap hari. Taehyung tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan belajar banyak darinya, termasuk cara menjadi menyebalkan dan congkak. Dan sayangnya semua sikap itu Jungkook pergunakan untuk membuat Taehyung menderita. Tapi tetap saja, Kim Taehyung mencintainya.

.

.

Setahun setelahnya Kim Hansung –Kimchi untuk Taehyung- mulai memasuki masa sekolah. Bocah itu sempat menangis di hari pertama sekolahnya dan Jungkook menyiasatinya dengan membawa setas penuh mainan milik Hansung. Beberapa orang di sekolah mengira Jungkook adalah seorang wanita, ibu muda yang mengantar anaknya jika saja pria berambut coklat itu tidak mengucapkan salam. Suara lelakinya keluar dan menyentak para ibu lainnya. Mulai dari sinilah petualangan milik Hansung sendiri di mulai. Ia dengan bangga memperkenalkan Jungkook di depan kelas dan mengeluarkan gambar ayahnya versi Hansung sendiri –sebuah lingkaran dengan dua mata, satu hidung, bibir yang tersenyum lebar, rambut warna abu-abu yang acak-acakan dan sebuah anting di telinga kiri- Hansung berkata jika ayahnya sangat tampan. Beberapa orang masih mengira jika Jungkook kemungkinan adalah paman Hansung namun sebagian yang lain sudah memahami jika Jungkook dan gambar bulat yang diakui Hansung sebagai ayahnya adalah pasangan gay. Mereka memahaminya.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, apartemen Kim Taehyung sudah kosong. Mereka membeli sebuah rumah baru di Seongbuk- _gu_ , rumah yang menurut Taehyung sederhana dengan halaman bermain yang cukup luas. Di rumah itu tidak terlalu banyak properti, hanya saja jika seseorang masuk ke dalamnya, mereka akan melihat banyak foto Hansung dan beberapa foto usang seorang anak bergigi kelinci yang dulu Taehyung ambil dari rumah Jungkook di Busan.

Kim Hansung bertumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki tampan kelas 2 SD yang lucu namun sayangnya terlalu takut dengan Kim Jisoo- anak Seokjin dan Namjoon. Ia adalah anak yang akan berlari pulang dari sekolahya menuju toko bunga Jungkook agar dapat melihat orang yang selama ini memaksanya untuk berkata _Eomma_ merangkai bunga dalam khidmat maupun berbicara di telepon dan menyebutkan jenis-jenis bunga yang Hansung tidak pernah ingat namanya.

Hansung sempat merasa aneh karena Jungkook tidak seperti ibu teman-temannya. Ibu temannya punya sesuatu yang menonjol di depan dada sedangkan Jungkook punya dada bidang seperti ayahnya. Hansung pernah membombardir Taehyung dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan Taehyung hanya menjelaskan jika Jungkook itu tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Jungkook menyayangi Hansung, Jungkook mencintai Hansung, Jungkook juga cantik seperti ibu teman-teman Hansung, bahkan lebih baik, Jungkook akan selalu memberikan dongeng pengantar tidur, suka memberi kecupan dan mengantar Hansung ke sekolah setiap hari.

Dulunya Taehyung sempat mengira jika Hansung akan menyita waktu Jungkook untuknya dan membuat Jungkook semakin sibuk. Jungkook memang semakin sibuk tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluhkan semua itu karena Hansung kepada Taehyung. Jungkook tidak menyalahkan Hansung. Ia menikmati perannya dan ia berusaha keras untuk membagi waktunya untuk Hansung, Taehyung dan tentu saja pekerjaannya. Keputusan Taehyung untuk mengadopsi anak sama sekali tidak salah. Taehyung akan selalu bahagia kalau Jungkook bahagia. Dan ia akan merasa menjadi orang hebat jika dapat membuat Kimchi-nya tersenyum begitu pula Jungkook.

.

.

Pada suatu malam, Taehyung pernah mendengarkan Jungkook mendongeng di kamar Hansung. Hanya suara samar-samar, mereka berbicara dari balik selimut karena Hansung dan Jungkook sedang berpura-pura berkemah. Jungkook mematikan semua lampu dan menyalakan sebuah senter di dalam selimut. Taehyung bisa mendengar kalau Hansung tertawa menggigil karena Jungkook menggelitikinya.

Jungkook dan Hansung datang ke kehidupan Taehyung dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang damai. Mereka semua awalnya terlihat sebagai perusuh sampai Taehyung benar-benar jatuh pada keduanya. Kelebat ribuan orang yang pernah Taehyung temui sekarang terfokus kepada Jungkook dan Hansung. Seakan-akan masa depan Taehyung yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bisa ia baca sekarang terlihat begitu jelas. Taehyung melihat senyum Jungkook dan Hansung di dalamnya.

Taehyung pernah membaca teori atau desas-desus tentang belahan jiwa. Itu hanya teori. Taehyung muda berkata bahwa dia tidak percaya kepada sihir tapi kemudian Jungkook muncul dan membuat pria itu menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Menemukan Jungkook sama seperti menemukan kepingannya yang hilang.

.

.

"Kook?!"

"Hm?" Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela. Ia menatapi salju yang mulai turun. Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan desain kartu ucapan selamat hari natal.

"Hansung sudah tidur?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah. Sulit sekali menyuruhnya tidur tanpamu," Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook. Pria itu mengecup pipi Jungkook dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Jungkook. Pria itu mengambil secarik kertas yang Jungkook gengam.

" _You are my today and all of my tomorrow_. Aku pikir kau sedang membuat kartu ucapan natal, bukan valentine," kata Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu menunggu valentine untuk mengekspresikan cinta," Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan merebut kertas itu lagi. Pria itu mendorong Taehyung dan beralih menghadap kepadanya.

" _Saranghae_ ," bisik Jungkook.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Taehyung menyentuh dahi Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung menepisnya sebal, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kita sudah hidup bersama selama hampir 12 tahun. Hanya mencegahmu bosan saja," Jungkook berkata dengan nada agak sarkastik. Pria cantik itu menggigit bibirnya dan mencuri pandang lewat sela poninya.

Taehyung tertawa lalu menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat,

"Dengarkan aku, Kook. Hei, dengarkan aku," Taehyung mengulangi perkataannya karena Jungkook ingin kabur, " _I fell in love with you cause of the million things you never knew you were doing. Saranghae, maeil-maeil_."

Rona merah merambat ke pipi Jungkook. Pria itu sampai harus menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung mencium puncak kepala Jungkook dan membaui aroma pria yang ia nikahi bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah bermimpi tinggal bersama seorang istri yang baik, wanita, punya anak, tinggal di rumah yang bagus dan hidup enak, itu sebelum bertemu denganmu dan nyatanya kau memberikan hal yang lebih baik, Kook. _You and Hansung complete me."_

Jika Jungkook pernah berkata bahwa Taehyung adalah cerita pelengkap baginya, maka Taehyung pun menganggap bahwa Jungkook adalah seseorang yang melengkapi dirinya. Belahan jiwa. Keberuntungan terbesarnya. Dan belahan jiwa akan selalu berakhir bersama.

- _Cause you complete me then I'll love you forever-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cerita Selesai

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ga tahu apakah ini bisa disebut dengan sequel -_-

Ntah!

Pokoknya buat aja heuheu. Btw, I'm so proud with BTS. Boys, you are more than amazing. Cerita kali ini aku persembahkan untuk para ARMY yang lagi berbahagia dengan debut BTS di Amerika dan juga Vkook shippers dimanapun kalian berada. Jungkook dan Taehyung itu Ya Tuhan….bisa ga sih aku berkata kotor? Hahaha. Mereka bikin pikiranku kotor terus hahaha

Well, fanfic kali ini emang ga sebagus sebelumnya. Mohon maaf kawanku. Hope you guys enjoy it and gimme some reviews. Thanks. See ya!


End file.
